


I Never Planned (on someone like you)

by Trixeroli



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixeroli/pseuds/Trixeroli
Summary: When David made up a fake boyfriend to get his sister off his back, he never imagined that the boy would actually exist, let alone that Sarah would find him.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

David had been sitting at the dining room table when it started. Sarah sat down across from him with a grin on her face, which David knew meant trouble. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore his sister and focus on his work for about five minutes, during which she didn’t move, before giving up.

“What do you want now and why can’t it wait until I’m done with this paper?” David asked with a huff, lowering the computer screen slightly so he could stare at his sister. Sarah just smiled wider.

“Well, it can’t wait because I know you, and you’ll just start another paper after you’re done with this one. Now as to what I want, I’m telling you you’re coming to a party this weekend. No arguments. The only things you do are go to class and do your work. College is supposed to be fun. You’re supposed to meet people. You haven’t gone on a single date since the semester began. You’re going to this party and I won’t take no for an answer. Besides, it’s hosted by one of Katherine’s friends, Bill. He’s rich, so all the important students will be there.” 

Months, and even years, later, when David thought back on that moment, the two of them staring at each other across the dining room table, he had no clue why he said his next words. Maybe some spirit or supernatural entity possessed him, or he momentarily lost his mind. Indeed, he didn’t register what he had said until the words were out of his mouth.

“I already met someone.” Fuck, he’s in trouble. Now Sarah will never let this go. He’s too focused on trying to come up with a believable lie to register Sarah’s questions, which were undoubtedly along the lines of  _ who the hell is he _ and  _ why didn’t he tell her sooner _ and  _ when does she get to meet him _ . 

“Uhm, well, he… works at… that coffee shop right by campus. And his name is… uh…“ David desperately tries to think of a common name. “Jack! His name is Jack. And that’s all you’re getting from me. Now go away so I can finish this paper.” David resolutely stared at the computer, but Sarah unsurprisingly didn’t put up a fight, opting to leave the table instead. David’s gut told him this was going to backfire and blow up in his face, but he ignored it. Surely nothing too bad could happen, right?

\--

Jack was fed up with his job at the coffee shop. More specifically, he was fed up with the customers. He was fed up with having to put on a fake smile every day and deal with rude, disrespectful, and downright mean customers, which seemed to be in abundance lately. Jack was counting down the minutes to the end of his shift when a girl burst through the doors, an annoyed look in her eyes. Jack internally sighed, then plastered his awkward-winning Customer Service Smile on his face, preparing to be berated again. Before he could launch into the standard greeting, the girl spoke. 

“This is the fifth coffee shop I’ve been to today. Please tell me there’s someone named Jack working here, for my brother’s sake.” Jack’s mask slipped, his confusion evident on his face. He didn’t know who this girl was or why her brother’s… health?... rested on his existence. 

“Uh, I’m Jack. Can I help you?” Belatedly, he wondered if he should’ve lied or used a fake name. At hearing his name, the girl’s eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands.

“Are you the guy who’s been dating Dave? God, I’m gonna kill him. He said your coffee shop was  _ close _ to campus! I’ve been walking around all afternoon looking for you.” Jack was even more confused by the sudden shift in her mood, and her apparent belief that he was dating someone named Dave.

“Wait, what?” The girl gave him a puzzled look, as if he was an idiot and she hadn’t come barging into his shop claiming he was dating some guy with absolute certainty. When he didn’t show any sign of recognition as to what she was talking about, she huffed and launched into an explanation.

“I’m Sarah. Jacobs, I mean. Sister of David Jacobs. He told me you two were dating, and that you worked here, though he underestimated the distance from campus.” Ah. Her brother- Davd- must have told her to get her off his back. Jack had enough experience with pushy people to do what he would’ve wanted any of his fake boyfriends to do- lie. Jack just hoped he could be convincing enough.

“Oh, yeah, Davey! He’s told me about you, I just didn’t recognize you. Wait, he… he said we were dating? Really? I didn’t… well, it’s only been a few dates, and I didn’t want to put a label on it, but… he really said we were dating?” Jack hoped his performance was convincing enough, and would give him some leeway to not know  anything much about David. He gave Sarah a half-smile and rubbed the back of his neck, pretending to be bashful. Sarah, on the other hand, seemed to buy it. She was almost giddy with joy, and something that seemed like pride. 

“My brother has finally met someone! Oh, by the way, are you coming to Bill’s party this weekend?” Jack fought to keep his face neutral. Going to a party with someone he hadn’t known existed five minutes ago? No way. But still, he decided to let Sarah down easy. She seemed like a nice girl. Let this brother of hers deal with the blowback.

“Well, Davey didn’t say anything. And depending on when it is, I may not be able to go. I have some things to do this evening. But I’ll see if I can.” That seemed to satisfy her. She thanked Jack for his time, told him she hoped to see him at the party, and left. As Jack finally clocked out and walked home, he thought back on what was probably the weirdest interaction he’d had at his job, and hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

\--

David was once again being stared at by his sister from across the dining room table while trying to do his work, and once again, ignoring her wasn't working. Sighing, he closed the textbook and stared back at his sister, who had a smug smile on her face.

“You never told me how cute he was. And you greatly underestimated the distance.” Now David was confused. HIs eyebrow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what she said, having already forgotten their earlier conversation. Sarah threw her hands up when it became evident he didn’t know what she was talking about and muttered something under her breath, probably about how clueless he could be.

“Your boyfriend, Jack! Average height, cute, works at Universal Grind Coffee Bar- which, by the way, is not ‘right by campus’. I stopped in to meet him. And I invited him to Bill’s party this weekend. Don’t think you’re getting out of that just because you have a date.” David went pale, his eyes wide. Sarah had actually tracked down some poor guy named Jack who worked at a coffee shop near campus? He needed to apologize, and apparently thank him for playing along.

“Uhm, I gotta… go… do… something.” He stuttered out an excuse as he shot up from his seat and out the door. Jumping in his car, he punched the name of the shop into his GPS, hoping there was only one. Luckily, there was. When he got there, he rushed inside, desperate to apologize. He went up to the nearest employee.

“Excuse me, is Jack here? I really need to talk to him. My name is David.” The employee looked him up and down, confused. 

“I’m his coworker, Spot. His shift just ended. Why? Who are you? What do you need to say to him?” David ignored the questions.

“When’s his next shift? Please, it’s important.” Spot regarded him again. 

“He’s working tomorrow. His shift starts at noon.” After thanking Spot, David left the coffee shop and got back in his car, opting to just sit in the parking lot. What had he gotten himself into?

\--

Jack was feeling good when he walked into work the next day. That changed very quickly. As soon as he got in the door, he took stock of the customers already there. His gaze stopped on one particular guy sitting at the counter. His leg was bouncing and he kept fidgeting with a straw, twisting it around his fingers. He looked familiar, Jack thought. Maybe they had a class together. 

Jack was trying to figure out why he recognized this guy as he put on his apron and planted himself by the register when the guy came over.

“I’m sorry, are you Jack?” Was he someone else who was sent by the David guy? Seriously, what were the odds of two  ~~ attractive ~~ strangers asking for him by name two days in a row? He internally grimaced.

“Yeah, I’m Jack. Who’re you?” Jack immediately regretted how sharp his tone was when he saw the guy wince.

“Um, I’m David Jacobs. My sister, Sarah, told me she came to see you yesterday and I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I made up a fake boyfriend with a fake name. I never imagined she would actually go looking for you. Uh, him. But thank you for playing along. Oh, she also said she invited you to a party. Please don’t feel obligated to go. I really don’t want to inconvenience you any more than I already have. Again, I’m sorry.” Honestly, Jack was starting to feel bad for the guy. So he motioned for David to follow him to the back of the shop. Jack sat in a booth that was tucked into the corner, and gestured for David to sit across from him. When he did, Jack asked the question that had been bugging him.

“Why?” David looked to Jack in surprise, obviously not expecting the question.

“Why what?”

“Why did you make up a boyfriend?” At the look on David’s face, Jack worried he crossed a line, but David launched into an explanation.

“Sarah’s always been on my case to get out of the house more, even while we were in high school. One of the ways she tried to do that was by setting me up with different people, hoping I would date someone. After the hundredth girl, I told her I’m gay, but she just started setting me up with boys. The last straw was the party she told you about. I don’t know what came over me, I just blurted out that I was seeing someone. She pressed me for details, and I panicked and said he worked in a coffee shop by campus and his name was Jack. I never meant for you to get caught up in this. I’m so sorry.” Jack thought for a minute before responding.

“Maybe this unfortunate situation can be beneficial for both of us.” He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What do you mean?   
  


“Well, my friends are always teasing me about my lack of a partner. So whaddya say we get back at everyone? Your sister and my friends. Here’s what we do: we go to this party, pretend to date for a few months, then have a horrible breakup. That’ll get them off our backs.” 

David sat there, contemplating Jack's offer. Jack could almost see the gears turning in his head. Eventually, he stuck his hand out to shake.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, but life got in the way. CW for brief mention of blood/injuries and alcohol at the end.

For the remainder of the week, David and Jack spent a lot of their free time together, getting to know each other. David would sit at the counter in the coffee shop during Jack’s shift, then Jack would walk him home. They would wait for each other after class and study together in the library. It was during one of those study sessions that they expanded on their plan. 

“Alright, this is what I have so far.” David said, pulling a notebook from his bag and flipping open to a page filled with notes, plus a small sketched calendar. He ignored Jack’s snickering. “So we have the party this weekend, on Saturday. That’s where we’ll tell Sarah and her girlfriend Katherine that we’re together. But we’ll also need to tell your friends, unless you’d prefer to tell them one at a time?” 

“We can tell most of them at the same time in two weeks. We’re gonna be hanging out at Race’s apartment on Friday, just our group and any partners that want to come.” 

“Alright, that’s what we’ll do. Now, we will have to go on dates and display PDA. We have to have a conversation about what levels of PDA we’re comfortable with. And, we can’t end the ‘relationship’ too early or people, at least my sister, might be suspicious. I don’t like to date around. But I think we’ll be fine if we keep it up for a few months. Once it’s been long enough, we can fake an argument and break up.”

When David looked up from his notebook, Jack had an odd expression on his face. David brushed it off, choosing instead to flip to the next page in his notebook. 

\--

Davey Jacobs was very cute, Jack decided, when he rambled about the details of their fake relationship, trying to be all clinical facts and very little emotion. That just made it even more special when he flushed while talking about dates and showing affection. Jack rested his chin on the palm of his hand, staring at Davey while he talked. Jack wasn’t sure why he had suggested this ruse. Yeah, he wanted to get back at Race, Albert, and Crutchie, but he had never thought he would go this far. Maybe there was something about Davey…

“Hello? Jack? We need to discuss our limits on affection- what we’re comfortable with, what we definitely don’t want to do, things like that.” Davey waved a hand in front of Jack’s face, breaking him out of his daze. Jack blinked, refocusing on the conversation.

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah. We need to talk about kissing.” Jack watched the blush reappear on Davey’s cheeks and felt something stir inside of him. We’re just friends, he reminded himself. No, not even friends. We’re just two guys who’re trying to fool their friends. The relationship is fake. That’s the whole point. 

\--

The night of the party, David paced in his living room, trying to calm his nerves. He was supposed to pick Jack up at 8:30 but, as usual, he had been ready to go an hour early. After emptying his closet and frantically asking Sarah for help (why did he care so much about how he looked?), he chose a pair of jeans that Sarah insisted on, which were frankly too tight, and a dark blue button up shirt with small white flowers. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows and cuffed his jeans. 

“Settle down, bro. What are you so worked up about? It’s just a party. I know you don’t get out much, but it’s really not a big deal.” She got an odd gleam in his eye, and looked him up and down. A slow smile spread across her face. “You really like Jack, don’t you? That;s why you’re so nervous. You want to impress him.” David nodded his head, deciding it was better to go along with Sarah’s assumption than to correct her. He just kept fiddling with his sleeves, adjusting and readjusting the length. 

Eventually, it was time for David to pick Jack up from his apartment. He and Sarah had decided that he would take their car, while she would catch a ride with Katherine. As he drove, David drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road and not the party. One problem at a time- get to Jack’s apartment, get to Bill’s house, where the party was being held, and then concentrate on pretending to be a couple. He could do this.

\--

Jack sat on the steps of his apartment and ran the sleeve of his flannel through his fingers as he waited for Davey and resisted the urge to run back inside and change his clothes. After much deliberation, he had settled on a pair of distressed skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a flannel tied around his waist. He knew it wasn’t the best outfit, but he hoped it would be fine for the party. No matter how poor his fashion sense and how much he wanted to impress Davey, he was absolutely not going to call Race, despite what wonders he could undoubtedly work with Jack’s closet. Jack would never live it down. He could dress himself for one party. 

As he was ruminating on the teasing he would’ve gotten had he called Race, a car pulled up and Davey got out, opening the passenger side door. Once Jack was in the seat, Davey got in the driver’s side and pulled away. 

Jack could’ve cut the tension in the car with a knife. This was going to be their first time out in public as a couple, so he had expected some nerves. But he didn’t anticipate how bad it would be. Eventually, Davey cleared his throat and spoke.

“Ok, let’s go over the plan. I don’t know when Katherine is picking Sarah up, so I don’t know who will get to Bill’s house first. Whoever it is, we’ll all have a chance to mingle and talk to other people before the four of us meet up. When we do, I’ll introduce you as my, ahem, boyfriend. Bill’s family is very well connected, so you’ll probably be able to meet some important art world person, or people. There are some big names from journalism who will be there as well, so I’m gonna keep an eye out for them. We should probably stay together for most of the night, though, to keep up the charade.” 

Jack nodded and murmured his assent in the appropriate places, but his mind was elsewhere. He was focused on Davey’s profile, studying his face. He didn’t know when he would get another chance. Before they knew it, Davey had turned onto Bill’s street. Already, the party was in full swing. Music could be faintly heard coming from the house, and people were sprawled across the porch, undoubtedly drinking. Jack saw Davey’s shoulders tense as they approached. He started to reach over to comfort Davey, but paused with his hand in the air. Would it be weird? Were they at that stage of their ‘relationship’ yet? He didn’t know. Slowly, he put his hand back in his lap. 

There were no spots open on Bill’s street, so Davey parked around the corner. As they walked toward the house, Jack felt his hand drift towards Davey’s. He kept pulling it back, sensing that affection would only make him more tense. They walked up the steps of the porch, greeting the people, all in various stages of drunkenness, sitting on various surfaces. Jack opened the door, and they were hit with a wave of sound. The music was so loud they could feel it in throughout their bodies. 

Inside, people were dancing or trying to talk over the music. Almost everyone had a drink of some kind, and some had a slice of pizza. Davey quickly grabbed two sodas from the kitchen, giving one to Jack, then took a seat on a couch in the living room. Jack didn’t know what to do. Would Davey want to be comforted or left alone? He saw the tension in Davey’s shoulders, the hard line of his mouth, the way his eyes darted around the room, and made his decision. Quietly, he sat next to him and gently placed his empty hand on Davey’s. Jack felt Davey jump in surprise, then relax. Slowly, Davey turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. Jack smiled. 

“You don’t like parties, huh? Me either. I don’t like all the strangers. I’d rather get together with my friends, even if they can get pretty noisy.” Davey nodded appreciatively.

“I’ve never liked loud, crowded spaces, parties especially. They agitate me.” There was an odd look in Davey’s eyes, Jack thought. He didn’t know what to make of it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn’t get much time to ruminate on it. At that moment, Sarah ran up to them, dragging another woman behind her. Davey tightened his grip around Jack’s hand and they stood up, hands still clasped together.

“Dave! Jack! There you are! Guys, this is my girlfriend Katherine. Kat, my brother Dave and his boyfriend Jack.” Jack regretfully had to let go of Davey’s hand to shake Katherine’s.

“Hey Kathy, I’m Jack, and this is Davey.” As soon as Davey shook her hand, his hand was back in Jack’s. He squeezed once, and Jack squeezed back. 

“Nice to meet you two! David, Sarah has told me a lot about you. Nothing bad, don’t worry.” Katherine smiled at Davey, who returned it.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, too. My sister likes to talk. Well, I suppose gush would be a more accurate description.” Sarah rolled her eyes and hit her brother in the shoulder. At that moment, something across the room caught Katherine’s eye. She muttered that she would be right back, then disappeared into the crowd of people. A few seconds later, she reappeared with two guys following her. 

“Sarah, Dave, Jack, these are my friends Bill and Darcy. Bill here is the esteemed host of this wonderful party.” Pleasantries were exchanged around their little circle, everyone tanking Bill for throwing the party. Jack glanced at Davey, who was looking at him. Jack started to smile, but something behind him caught Davey’s attention, His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something. 

“Jack-.” Before he could finish, Jack felt a body push against his back, making him stumble forward and crashing into Davey. When he got his feet under himself again, he pulled back to see that his soda had spilt on Davey’s shirt, and Davey had clutched his own can hard enough for it to break. Various people muttered curses as Katherine and Darcy ran to get towels from the kitchen. 

“Bill, is there a bathroom where we can clean up?” Jack asked hastily.

“Down the hall, second door on the right.” Jack pulled Davey through the crowd, following Bill’s directions. After kicking out the couple who’d been using the bathroom to make out, Jack directed Davey to sit on the small bench. Grabbing the hand towel, he started dabbing at Davey’s shirt, attempting to get the soda out.

“Look, Jack, you don’t have to do all of this. Besides, I’m pretty sure it won’t come out. I’ll wash it tonight.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t have to spend the rest of the night in a soda-y shirt. Here, you can wear my flannel.” He untied the sleeves of his flannel from his waist and handed it to Davey, then turned his back. There was a minute of shuffling before Davey told him he could turn back around. When he did, he felt like the breath had been punched out of his lungs. Davey looked very good in Jack’s flannel, unfairly good. The fabric stretched across his chest and hugged his biceps. Jack’s mind was clouded with the knowledge that Davey was wearing his shirt.

“-you ok? Jack? Look, I cut my hand, so I’m going to find a first aid kit.” The mention of injury snapped Jack out of his daze, and he grabbed Davey’s hand to inspect the cut. There was a thin, angry red line across his palm that was slowly leaking blood. He quickly grabbed a handful of toilet paper, pressing it to Davey’s hand, then dug through the cabinet for the first aid kit. 

Opening the kit, he grabbed Neosporin, gauze and medical tape. He expertly rinsed and bandaged Davey’s hand, wrapping the medical tape around his gauze-covered palm. After putting the first aid kit back, they both exited the bathroom. 

For Jack, the rest of the party passed in a blur of Davey is wearing my shirt. They stayed for a few more hours, leaving around 1 in the morning. Davey didn’t have anything to drink, so he drove Jack home. More than slightly buzzed, Jack watched as Davey’s face was illuminated and darkened in the uniform pattern of the streetlights. All too soon, they had arrived outside Jack’s apartment. 

“Um, thanks for lending me your shirt. And for helping clean up my hand. Oh, here’s your shirt back.” Davey started unbuttoning the flannel, but froze at Jack’s outburst.

“No! I mean, keep it for tonight. You can give it back to me later. Besides, it suits you.” Jack swallowed thickly, sure that he would pass out if Davey took off his shirt. Instead, he fumbled with the door handle, managing to open the door. Before he could get out, Davey grabbed his arm.

“I don’t usually like parties, especially when I don’t know anyone, but that was enjoyable. Thank you. Really.” Under the soft light of the moon and the harsh light of the streetlamps, Jack could see Davey blush a deep red. Jack smiled, both at the confession and Davey’s subsequent embarrassment. 

“No problem. But remember, you still have to hold up your end of the bargain. The get together with my friends is next weekend. I’ll text you the details.” They sat in silence for a minute before Jack opened the door and stepped out. 

“Thank you again for coming with me. I… I’ll look forward to your text.” Davey looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t say anything, so Jack just closed the door and entered his apartment. Once inside, he went to his window and pulled back the curtain, watching Davey drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @superpaperclip!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @superpaperclip!


End file.
